1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer network protocols. More particularly, this invention relates to a real time messaging framework for use in a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real Time Messaging Framework (RTMF) is an instant messaging system that is available from SAP AG, Neurottstraβe 16, 69190 Waldorf, Germany. This is an infrastructure for transferring messages between clients and servers in an application platform. Typically, clients are connected to a RTMF server through a RTMF client running in a hidden frame in their portal browsers. In one aspect of RTMF, every RTMF-based client sends an automated request to a RTMF server every number of seconds to check if messages, events, requests, or invitations have been sent to it. The time between each check is commonly referred to as the polling interval. The polling mechanism, if not configured properly, has the potential to generate load on the portal server as the number of users increases.